


A Holiday Bromance...In Dreamland...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Running Man (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Stephon's Secret Diary...
Relationships: Stephen Maddox/Rex Black | Jim Jerome.





	A Holiday Bromance...In Dreamland...

Off and running rife...Ulterior motives... 

I was hot on your tail...Trailing deep into unknown territory.

I was chasing you...Caught you off guard.

I tried to 'pick you up'...Initially flirting with you.

You found me charming...I must say.

I pulled the wool over your eyes...Trying to claim you for myself.

You were quick to 'follow my lead'.

You asked me out...Invited me to stay.

I couldn't take my eyes off you...

You really made a pretty picture.

I called you by your real name...Felt no shame.

You'd taken a real risk...It didn't pay off...

Epilogue:---

Dear Diary.

Our love was lost in translation...

We two could have been flying as free as a couple of love birds...

Had you not flown away from me...To meet your destiny.

You HAD tried to kill me...It was no picnic...But I forgive you...

It's your 'loss'...That really kills me...

The End.


End file.
